movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters: Animal Patrol Team's First Mission
"Who's ready to save their Tree Friends?" Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters: Animal Patrol Team's First Mission is a 2020 Action Adventure-Rescue Crossover Nickelodeon Movie. It will be released in Theaters on July 16, 2021. Synopsis Spunky, Selena, Tanner, Foxie and Albine are the Brand Newest Characters in the Movie. Summary The Tree Friends are caught by Yoko, Tanner and Hiko with Albine (Who was kidnapped and become the Evil Boss). Stripey, The Animal Patrol Team and the Gang are going to save them before it's too late. Plot One day in Happy Tree Friends Land, Casey, her Dad and Zora saw Stripey and his friends arrived. They greets them and they greet the Tree Friends, even Cuddles and his friends (Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty and Flaky), even Albine (Petunia's Cousin) was waving to them as well. But then, The Animal Hunters (Yoko, Hiko, Tanner and the Animal Hunter Rodents) are arrived in the Land. They caught the Tree Friends (Except Lumpy, The Mole, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Sniffles and Foxie who are safe and sound) and put them in their truck. Albine was trying to leave them alone, but Yoko caught her too along with Cuddles and his Friends. Casey and Zora saw the hunters kidnapped the Tree Friends as Foxie was trying to save them, but the Animal Hunter Truck got rode off as she got back to HTF Land. When she was arrived home, she tell Stripey and his Friends as they know that they are gonna have a mission to save them. Stripey has a idea as he, Tactical and Snowers are going through the cartoon crossovers portal. In Yardley, The Animal Patrol Team are playing outdoors until they met Stripey, Tactical and Snowers when they have a Mission to save the Tree Friends. The Animal Patrol Team said yes as they go to the HTF Land when Stripey and his friends are came back to the land. Casey and Zora saw Stripey and his 2 Friends that they brought the Animal Patrol Team in their Outfits. Casey was petting Carlito and Carlie Mcgill's newest buddy that she was very furry and metal. Audryck tells Casey that Carlie Mcgill and Carlito has their newest buddy, Spunky the Robotic Spotted Skunk because Snowers created and made her. Snowers thank to Audryck about Carlito and Carlie Mcgill's Newest Skunk Buddy as they know to think. Audryck and Danjhely knows the idea as they rush to get the stuff from Foxie's house and got back to them. When they are coming back, Audryck brought a Colored Pencils and Danjhely brought a White Board as they draw for their Mission plan. Coming Soon! Cast Bryan Doyle-Murray as Stripey Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the Moth Duckling Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the Firefly Dingo Bill Hader as Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub Jack Black as Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill the Cockroach Fennec Fox Mona Marshal as Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Lisa Rinna as Spunky the Robotic Spotted Skunk Tom Kenny as Tactical Cathy Weseluck as Selena Tress MacNeille as Foxie Nancy Cartwright as Casey Sean Schemmel as Casey's Dad Wendee Lee as Zora Cristina Vee as Yoko Aaron Dismuke as Hiko Dick Beals as Tanner (Yoko's Younger Brother) Jason Marsden as Snowers Carolyn Lawrence as Winter Zach Callison as Nicky Ciara Bravo as Albine Andy Samberg as Cuddles Demi Lovato as Giggles Jack McBrayer as Toothy Tori Kelly as as Petunia Danny Pudi as Nutty Michelle Rodriguez as Flaky Scarlett Johansson as Sniffles Tituss Burguess as Lumpy Josh Gad as Russell Keegan-Michael Key as Pop Jonquil Goode as Lammy Nick Kroll as Splendid Cree Summer as Mime Janyse Jaud as Flippy Taron Egerton as The Mole Ariel Winter as Disco Bear Jason Sudeikis as Handy Kate McKinnon as Cub Tony Hale as Cro-Marmot Ellie Kemper as Lifty Erin Fitzgerald as Shifty Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pickels Charlie Adler as Truffles Bruno Ganz as Hitler Bret Parker, Steve Blum, Lori Alan, Josh Cooley, and Angus MacLane as Yoko's Animal Hunter Rodents Kenn Navarro, Lori Jee, Warren Graff, David Winn, Michael "Lippy" Lipman, Liz Stewart, Aubrey Ankrum, Nica Lorber, Peter Herrman, Francis Carr, and Renee T. MacDonald as the Other Fanon HTF Characters Songs/Soundtrack Falling Short - Låpsley You Make My Dreams - Daryl Hall & John Oates Praying - Ke$ha (Hitler And Fegelein Kidnapped the Tree Friends Scene) Sorry - Beyoncé (Explicit Language) Ways to be Worked Together - Parody of Ways to be Wicked by Descendants 2 (Building the School Bus Copter Scene) You Know It - Lavay Cole (Stripey and Audryck's plan Scene) Everyday I Love You Less And Less - Kaiser Cheifs I Hate You - Simon Curtis (Dirty Version) (Battle Fight Scene) I Don't Feel Like Dancing - Scissor Sisters (Party Scene) Whoomp! (There It Is) - Tag Team (Ending Scene) Fuck You - Lily Allen (HTF gets grounded for life, and animal Hunters get ungrounded) Nein, Nein, Nein - Franzi25 (Credits Scene) Clips from Movieclips Clip 1: Capturing the Tree Friends. Clip 2: Catch the Animal Hunters Truck. Clip 3: The Animal Patrol Team can visit the Land. Clip 4: Let's build the School Bus Copter. Clip 5: Stripey and Audryck's Plan to the AH Headquarters. Clip 6: Spunky finds Cuddles and his Friends. Clip 7: The Animal Patrol Team Rescue. Clip 8: Let's save the Tree Friends. Clip 9: Let's fight the Animal Hunters. Clip 10: Albine was not mean anymore. Trivia * This is the 1st Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land Movie. * Spunky's skin is made of metal and fur. * Spunky is a character that has the same name as in Rocko's Modern Life. * Spunky's sounds is similar to Frankurt's, but it's a feminine Voice. * The Animal Patrol Team has their outfits: Audryck in his Ultimate Rescue (PAW Patrol) Outfit, Carlito in his Animal Mechanicals Outfit, Carlie Mcgill in her All Star Outfit, Eva in her Halloween Outfit (Princess), Kendryck in his Mission Paw Outfit and Danjhely in her Mighty Pup Outfit. * This is Animal Patrol Team's first appearance in Happy Tree Friends Land. * This is a parody of the episodes: Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters, Meet the Animal Hunters and The Animal Hunter Squad. Studios Warner Bros Pictures Studios3.png Spin Master Entertainment Mondo Media Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Mondo Media Category:Kids Movies Category:2020 films Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:PG Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Friendship Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:June 2021 Releases Category:Teamwork Category:G-rated films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover films